Greyson Val
Greyson Val is the Mahjarrat King of Ardougne played by the user of the same name. His first appearance in Ardougne was as an average knight with big plans for his future in the city. After Baroness Sulla of the Kinshra was removed from power, Greyson Val was elected to king out of his position as a commander in the military. He is one of the few Zarosian Mahjarrat and means to one day make his kingdom the next golden Zarosian capital. He is married to Queen Gwyn Cadell Val . Life History. The Beginning. Greyson Val, was born in Freneskae before their arrival onto the plane of Gielinor. There he, like many other of his Kin, relished in battle and war. He was always very centered on obtaining perfect martial prowess and perhaps become one of the most powerful warriors of his Kin. This was placed on hold as the Mahjarrat soon left Freneskae, arriving on the plane of Gielinor. Before his arrival, he took the Oath of Obediance with Icthlarin, and so his migration along with his Kin, was complete. Upon their arrival, it was clear there would be unrest in the Mahjarrat numbers. Icthlarin would not allow war, which Greyson and his Kin, found themselves most well-founded in. Untill the initial Zarosian invasion from the North, Greyson found himself slowly being pulled towards the other Kingdoms of the gods, promises of War always clouding his head in any freetime he would have. His wishes were soon sated, even after the Mahjarrat fought against Zaros at first, The Empty Lord seen their value, and offered them a place in his expanding empire, bringing promise of war and bloodshed along with it. Greyson and all of his Kin, soon sided with Zaros, and so began a rather brutal expansion of the Zarosian Empire. With this, Greyson found himself able to again, hone his martial abilities and prove himself time and again in combat. Though, he was constantly dwarved in respect by his superior, General Zamorak. Greyson, was more or less, the left hand of Zamorak. Only in the sense of his patience and in-depth understanding of tactics, did he excel beyond his Superior, and even then, it was more or less Zamoraks raw power that would prove to be the defining factor between them. Though, as the Zarosian Empire expanded, he found many of his Kin working towards their own gain, rather then the good of their God, Zaros. Seeing this, would push Greyson's resolve to become even stronger to the absolute extreme. He soon found himself focusing on Melee combat, supplemented with the use of the Ancient Magick of Blood. This made Greyson a stalwart combatant, extending his survivability on the field to an almost unheard of amount of time. Even going as far to allow almost fatal wounds to be delt, only for them to be healed by the blood from his fallen adversaries. But, even with his greatest of Blood Magick, when Zamorak rushed the throne of Zaros, Greyson was ultimately powerless to reach his Lord, resulting in the dissapearence of both Zaros and Zamorak. The blow, more painful then anything he ever sustained on the battlefield, was almost unbearable, the Mahjarrat found himself secluded, slinking into the shadows as everything would begin to crumble. Thus would begin his haitus from the world, and his planning to retake the mighty Zarosian Empire, in the name of The Empty Lord. The Cultivation. After his seclusion for many years, he soon felt a presence which he had almost forgot. Though he was banished by the Gods, Zamorak returned, being one of the dieties himself. Greyson would become an active participant in the Wars soon following The Pretenders arrival, more commonly known as the God Wars. His abilities, though making him almost invincible, would not help Greyson against the sheer numbers he would normally face. Instead, using his patience and tactical prowess, he would prove to be a 'ghost', using his knowledge of his Kin, and the unsatiable appetite they have for battle, would constantly pit them against other armies of the Dieties, forcing them into almost un-winnable situations. His resolve further steeled, this time would form the Recluse Mahjarrat into what he is today. A stoic, patient, and subtle being, thinking 20 moves ahead, knowing almost without fail, what his opponents were planning, before they even knew. This would prove to be his basis for thinking and handling most situations that would soon barrage him. His ultimate scheme, would soon be put into play, the final plan which he felt would cause the collapse of the Zamorakian forces. 'What better way to defeat an Empire, then to use the Empire itself.' His plans.. though sound, were forced to be abandoned. Guthix, the God of Balance, would awaken and impose the Edicts of Guthix, banishing the Gods of the Plane, and again Greyson would find himself into Haitus again, waiting and planning once more. The Rising. Many thousands of years, Greyson would finally set his sights on what he felt, was his final goal. An Empire, ripe for the picking to be formed and molded into the Zarosian Captial, ready for the coming of Zaros. His seclusion was only just that in name. Since he went into hiding after the awakening of Guthix, Greyson moved with nomads from settlement to settlement, constantly looking for somewhere he could set his actions into motion. Blending seamlessly with Humans. Greyson knew how to talk, flirt, joke, react, think, fight, and even love like one of them. Though it was all superficial. His sights were locked on Ardougne, and he only needed to wait for the time to make his move one more time, and this time, he wouldn't allow anything to stand in his way. Finally, after feeling the time was right, Greyson applied to the rather unsavvory postion of Knight in Her Majesties Royal Ardougnan Army. His reception was anything but warm, but his patience would prove to be a useful skill to have, he would follow every command, and never question the authority of his Leaders. And it paid off, after a massive falter between communications of Commanders. Greyson brought forth the idea of a General. One who would act in place of the Queen, and have rule over the army and the respective Commanders of the Branches. In one bold move, he would also nominate himself to this position as well. After little debate, the Queen soon gave Greyson the illustrious title as General of Her Majesties Royal Ardounan Army. And his foothold into Ardougne was secure, he now held the military might in his hand, and his mind would again begin thinking, this time, a play for the monarchy was being formulated. He did not have long to wait, a rather devestating attack on the Castle by a Zarosian Mage, not only almost killed Greyson since he was forced to remin in his Human form, but also eventually drove the Queen to step down from her position, nominating the Noble, Maximillian to the Throne. Though the situation was less favoruable then what Greyson had in mind. He still found use in the King. Greyson was removed from the position of General, and placed in-charge of the Royal Ardougne Guard. Essentially, the Captain of the Elite Soliders. From here, it was nothing to play favorite to the King. He simply had to show unwavering Loyalty to the Monarchy, something he was rather well-versed in from the last Monarchy. And again, Ardougne was thrown into turmoil. This time, from an Army, rather then a man. The Might Kinshra Army, led the Baron and Baroness, assassinated the King. And attempted to place themselves on the Throne, using the reasoning 'We are best suited' to pursuade the Ardougnan people. This, as one would think, did not work. Though the battle was very short, it was indeed, very fierce. Greyson fought toe to toe with the Baron, whom he immediatly recognized as a fellow Kin. Both were soon forced to enter their Lich form, which raised the stakes much higher. Greyson, unsure of victory, found himself again using his patience to his advantage. Surrendering himself to the Baron, he talked his soldiers into surrendering as well, allowing the Kinshra to have Ardougne.. Only for a short while. Leaving Ardougne, he took his Commanders and the remaining Knights of Ardougne to Camelot. Which there, was formed an Alliance, with only one goal in mind. To retake Ardougne, and to ensure its independance in the future. Again, Ardougne was thrown into war, the Kandarin Alliance clashed with the powerful Kinshra army, but the numbers were not in their favor, and soon the Kinshra retreated. Leaving Ardougne once again, without a King. Greyson, seeing the void, and no one to fill it. Took temporary leadership, and asked those whom remained to vote for the King. He knew, full well, he was to be crowned, but would prefer for it to be decided by those whom feel they had power. Upon his coronation. Greyson had one more step to do, before he could form Ardougne into what he wished. A Queen. This.. was the easiest of all the task Greyson had undertaken. There was only one real choice to be Queen of Ardougne. And only a week aftr his ascension, Greyson Val, was soon married to Gwyn Cadell, effectively sealing his place into the Monarchy. The Reign. Though it has been speckled with some absences and the occasional war. Greyson has ruled with a fair but iron fist. Showing the same compassion to his people, as he could remember from The Empty Lord. Greyson has been slowly introducing Zarosian ideals into the Ardougne people. Compassion, Respect, and Adherence to the Law. His slow introduction of Ideals would play favourably to his patience, once more leaning on it to subtly change Ardougne into the shining Captial of Zaros. However.. one thing Greyson would of never planned on, was actually forming feelings for his Queen. The new development has made Greyson more protective of his Kingdom, and also more fearful of the future, his massive lifespan obviously completely dwarves that of a Human, as a result, Greyson has also been dabbing into more Magick, looking for a way to possibly allow his Queen to live along aside him, and even share in the triumph of Zaros' return. Basic Details. Age: Unknown, Over 8,500. (Looks 29) Facial Appearance: Looks much like an average man, however his eyes are almond shaped, and his nose adds a handsome profile to his face. His jaw and chin are almost chiseld in appearance, but nothing out of the ordinary for anything else. His eyes being the strangest thing about his, being completely Grey, almost dead like in appearance. Bodily Appearance: His build is very toned, and very muscular. Standing at an dominating 6'8, he easily towers over almost everyone he meets. His skin is a tanned brown, and if one was to see him without a shirt, a myriad of scars would almost dance across his chest. Notably a very wide and long scar jetting from one side to the other, running clearly across his upper chest. The result of the nearly lethal battle against the Zarosian Mage. Race: Mahjarrat. Home Cities: Ardougne. (Has lived everywhere for the most part, but his attention has never been as focused as it is with Ardougne.) Equipment. Greyson is very-well versed in many different styles of combat and weaponry. More often then not, he will also use his very powerful magicks to throw an enemy off-guard, or to even heal himself using the raw life force of another. This makes his selection for weaponry rather straight forward, anything that can cut deep, and cut fast. Another notable feature is his uncanny Endurance, Greyson can fight a battle for days, and not feel the slightest of exaustion, or even a little winded. His armor, again owning up to his style, is very heavy and very thick, which gives him the most protection while not sacrificing any of his mobility. This lets him survive without taking many wounds, and draining the enemies hope for any victory. Weapons. A very well made Longsword, the blade having a row of runic symbols running up the length. These would be purely aesthetics, and serve no real purpose. Aside form the runes, the Longsword would hold nothing strange about it, aside from the very keen edge it always holds. A small, Dragon Dagger sheathed in a very unassuming case would be placed just behind the hilt of his longsword, the blade having a very deadly poison coating it, this would be his last resort weapon before being forced to retreat. He also is well versed in hand-to-hand combat, used mostly in sparring, he would much prefer to use a blade, but the understanding of not always having one has made him train in a few different styles. Himself, preferring one suited for grappeling. Being quite old, Greyson has also had time to use most forms of weaponry at one time, making him very versatile in battle. Magick. Greyson has only ever focused on one style of Magic. And that would be the Ancient Magicks of Zaros. He is adept enough to use them all, but his true mastery lies in his ability to wield Blood Magick. During his prime, it would be nothing for the Mahjarrat to force the blood out of any oriface, including the pores, of an unlucky individual. And in groups, could drain entire squads dry in a mere matter of moments. Though now, due to a very severe lack of usage, his abilities with the Magick are far from what they used to be, however, all he would need is a simple cut to begin the painful process of rendering the body void of all blood, resulting in a very painful death. This also boost his regenerative abilities, making Greyson an incredibly hard being to fell if anyone has an open wound around him. He did dabble enough into the Ice Magick to make use of the freezing abilities it offers. Mostly to block off area's or immobilize a persons legs long enough to either draw blood from another person, or to escape. Armor. (Under Construction.) Personality. Greyson is very calm and patient. He also prefers to see everything from different point of views. This has made him shrewed as a politician and very demanding in his negotiations. However, he is also very stern. When it comes time, Greyson will as soon cut a man in twain for threatening Ardougne, as he would shake an ambassadors hand. As a Mahjarrat, deception was one of the few sure ways to survive after the fall of Zaros, as such, Greyson is not above lying and bending words to gain an upper hand on others. No better example was his sworn 'Fidelity' to the Baron, which allowed him to escape with him men, and overthrow the Kinshra Army. Calm. When Greyson is calm, his words are carefully picked before speaking. It all flows smoothly together, each and every word carrying a heavy meaning and thousands of years of thought behind them. It is no uncommon for Greyson to sit quietly for a moment as his mind pieces together the next sentence. As such, his diplomacy skills are very honed. Angered. When Greyson is upset or angry, his personality changes drastically. Almost like he reverts to his true self, he is almost anxious to fight, and will not hold back anything he has to say. No longer as articulate, he speaks in short, quick burst. Almost always using three or four words and nothing more. This is his most common mood when on the battlefield, however, his thought process is still detailed and cool for the most part. Refusing to allow anger to compeltely muck his judgement. Combat Style. Greyson is a very patient being, and as such, when he fights it shows. He will never press an attack and will allow an enemy to hammer away, using his millenia of combat experience and his almost unwavering endurance take the reigns. Fighting against his is very much like trying to break through the Earth, you feel as though you make leway, but only to find yourself exausted and still no farther then when you began. Once he sees the person beginning to tire out, Greyson will begin using his unnatural strength and begin hacking and slashing with precision at any vital area left open, remaining safe behind his massive shield to block any counter-attack. This 'duck and weave' style takes time for it to pay off, but to Greyson, a few hours is only a blink when compared to his lifespan. As such, the best chance a person has to beating him one on one, is to attempt to outlast him. Or to simply not fight at all. Trivia *Kat and Sylvari pressured him into proposing to Gwyn. *Greyson actually had one mate before Gwyn, during his service with Zaros. She turned to Zamoraks side when he rebelled against Zaros. Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Mahjarrat